


youre just so annoying, god just so annoying

by syncopation



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncopation/pseuds/syncopation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the stories of how they met</p>
            </blockquote>





	youre just so annoying, god just so annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love children fics

Xander is 7 when the Concubine War begins. He’s told by his mother that even as the crown prince he isn’t safe. She gives him retainers to travel with in the castle walls, orders servants to check his food before he eats to make sure there’s no poison laced in, and has Gunter himself check corners to stop any ambushes. She watches Xander’s sparring against his half brother, keen eye watching and making sure that he doesn’t try to stab him in the back by order of his mother.

Queen Katerina was willing to give anything to protect her son, and dies.

She’s killed by slow food poisoning, unnoticeable until it’s too late, slow and antagonizing. Her funeral is grand, attended by high class. Garon doesn’t speak, doesn’t cry, doesn’t do a thing when the other women offer fake words of sorrow, tucking away sneers and laughter. It’s at his mother’s funeral, dressed in an uncomfortable suit where Xander first sees Camilla, small and too young for death.

He doesn’t recognize her as his sister, thinking that she was the daughter of a nobleman attending the event and rethinks when he sees her stone expression framed by lilac hair. Only other children, children of concubines who recently killed another wear that face. Xander’s gaze breaks when Camilla’s dragged away by her own mother who shared her hair. Dragged out of the cathedral, and out of sight.

Xander never tells anyone about how she looked.

* * *

The next time they meet Xander is 14, and its he kills his (older, 3 months older) half brother and inherits Siegfried. 7 years apart, barely seeing her hair through castle windows, and he still recognizes her without knowing her name. She doesn’t speak, keeps the blank stare, and keeps her axe at his throat. Too stunned to say anything Xander gawks. So easily caught off guard, even with the years of training to stay alive. Siegfried is too far away for him to reach and Xander distantly curses the fact that he’ll die before knowing its’ true strength. He doesn’t realize that his hands are shaking in his newly given armor, doesn’t realize that he spoke with an even shakier voice.

“Please.”

Xander doesn’t know what he asked for, whether mercy or death, he doesn’t know. Camilla’s one visible eye shows reaction, blinking slowly. Time seemed to stop and an eternity (or maybe just a minute) passes before Camilla lowers her weapon and speaks, slow and steady.

“You’re so annoying.”

She turns and leaves.

* * *

Later that day Xander questions the staff about a concubine daughter with lilac hair. He learns her name, learns her age, and learns that Camilla was 3 years old when she killed the Queen of Nohr.

Xander still doesn’t speak about it.

* * *

2 months away from his 15 year, a girl is brought in by Garon, pronounced as the child of a concubine who escaped. She brought to the Northern Fortress before anyone can meet her, forbidden to meet anyone until it’s ruled by Garon. Gunter leaves a week later when he’s assigned to teach the girl. No child is told anything about her except her name, Corrin.

* * *

One week before his birthday, Camilla is recognized as Garon’s true daughter while covered in someone’s blood, becoming the first princess of Nohr. She’s immediately given better clothes, better food, and a better lifestyle and Xander is given more time to learn about his sister. He spends as much time as he can get and learns that she isn’t kind to anyone older than her, instead doting on the younger siblings, taking the role of a mother far better than any of their actual ones. Xander watches her as she smiles and laughs. He gives up trying to get closer to her, instead makes it his goal so that she doesn’t even have to stop smiling or laughing.

Xander’s schedule is freed considerably afterward, days passing where he wanders the castle. Seen by his father, he sends Xander on a mission. One to stop a rebellion, nothing special or out of the ordinary, the only change this time is that he’s going with his new true sister.

* * *

The mission isn’t peaceful and it breaks into a battle. Xander tried to keep his distance, tried to stay away so that he isn’t hated by Camilla, but when a sword nearly cleaves Camilla in two he panics. Xander snapped the reigns of his horse and points his sword. He going to fast and he isn’t strong enough to fight against the force but he hopes he can protect his sister but jumping in. Xander’s efforts double when he sees her face, her expression and fears for her life. A moment where time froze again, just like when Camilla held her axe against him. The moment passes and Xander only sees Camilla unhurt, feels raw power surging through his arm with dark light glaring off of Siegfried, and hears quiet words of thanks.

They return victorious, praised by Garon. He praises his children, and gives Xander more for obtaining new power. He tells him that his mother would have been proud. Xander holds his head high from then forward, for years to come.

He’s overjoyed from his father’s words, and more confident with his blade.

Even with such presents, they aren’t the ones he’s happiest about. His last gift was small, but it grew over the years and years.

On his 15 birthday, Xander was given a smile from his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I never learned how you became princess." Xander says, uncharacteristically groggy in the late night.
> 
> "I don't think many people know. Rising in status while covered in blood usually isn't a good thing." Camilla leans onto Xander more. She nudges Elise closer and brushes hair out of Leo's face.
> 
> "We left so soon after you became a princess, and after we had a banquet. I forgot to ask." Xander huffs and shifts to give Camilla room on his shoulder. Corrin grunts from his other side and holds his arm closer, relaxing after making sure he isn't going anywhere.
> 
> "Hmm. Is that so? I never imaged you as the forgetful type." Camilla counts the seconds, pondering whether to tell or not. Just as Xander was going to dismiss it, say that if she doesn't want to say she doesn't have to Camilla begins.
> 
> "I killed my mother. She was planning on killing Leo so I did what I needed to to protect him." Leo moved closer, sighing in comfort from Camilla's lap. "He was 4 years old. I couldn't let him die." Xander hummed.
> 
> "You don't need to make excuses. I know you did it in good will." Xander bumps his head against Camilla's and keeps it there. With a laugh Camilla nudge her head into his and looks up at him.
> 
> She smiles.


End file.
